


Nexus

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Очень редко люди угадывают, что действительно нужно дарить на день рождения. Но некоторые индивиды с замашками бесстрастных андроидов это правда умеют.
Kudos: 7





	Nexus

**Author's Note:**

> Вначале была заявка феста: "Лестрейд/Майкрофт или Лестрейд|Майкрофт. День рождения Лестрейда, который он, как одинокий человек отмечает в баре, угощая свою команду (Донован, Андерсон и пр.) Или команда устраивает вечеринку в баре для шефа. Лестрейд грустит, в разгар вечеринки появляется Майкрофт. Начало отношений. Не стеб, не ангст, ХЭ".
> 
> Я бы ни черта не написала, если бы у Lady Ninka не заболела голова. По этой заявке у меня и так чесались руки настрочить что-то атипичное, а тут… словом, все благодарности за идею — это к ней. Технически действие происходит между Study In Pink и Blind Banker’ом, в момент, когда Шерлока понесло в Минск. Реальные исторические факты и пафосный финал детектед.

Где-то в глубинах царившей над Лондоном ночи инспектор Грегори Лестрейд начинал потихоньку проникаться мыслью о том, что отмечать всем отделом очередной утраченный год его жизни было не такой уж хорошей идеей. Для третьего часа пополуночи в условиях людного бара это было достаточно свежее открытие. 

Футуристический бар, вернее — уголок изувеченного какими-то укуренными дизайнерами ночного клуба с приличным набором алкоголя и сносным выбором музыки, был выбран путём подбрасывания пятипенсовика. Выпала решка с чертополохом, прихлопнув надежды отметить неотвратимо наступавший день рождения в тихом ресторанчике, на который рассчитывал поставивший на профиль Королевы Лестрейд.

Донован прыгала от радости. Коллектив угощал. Лестрейд должен был бы наслаждаться.

Но каждая минута в условном обществе плавно начавшего просто гулять в своё удовольствие коллектива только усиливала головную боль, начавшую проявлять свои намерения ещё в начале вечера. Грегори скорбно думал о том, что начал понимать, что имел в виду Шерлок Холмс всякий раз, когда принимался ныть про свою скуку. В обществе пьяного отдела ему было не просто скучно — ему было… пожалуй, одиноко, но конкретно в этом он бы не признался даже себе. Танцпол, стробоскопы и пляшущий в паре ярдов левее Андерсон… мягко говоря, Лестрейд имел несколько иные представления об идеальном дне рождения.

Инспектор задумчиво поболтал в стакане остаток заказанного виски. Какая это была порция по счёту, он не задумывался. Хотя всерьёз рассматривал возможность напиться до беспамятства — и хотя бы таким образом избавиться разом и от головной боли, и от необходимости созерцать сослуживцев, оттягивавшихся на внезапно начавшем казаться чужим празднике.

— Это не выход, — спокойно сказал голос над ухом у Лестрейда, и инспектор невольно вздрогнул от неожиданности, резко оборачиваясь на звук.

За его плечом стоял человек, которого тут быть не могло. То, что он присутствовал здесь и сейчас, было похоже на сбой в кодировке Вселенной.

— Что — не выход? — вяло уточнил Грегори — не потому, что хотел именно это спросить, а потому, что было нелогично молчать.

— У вас уже не первый час болит голова, — невозмутимо сказал невозможный человек, садясь напротив. Он чуть поддёрнул брючины, когда садился. Никто из знакомых Лестрейда — никто из _обычных_ знакомых Лестрейда, — не поддёргивал брюки. Так делали в кино с молодым Майклом Кейном, а не в реальной жизни. — Это не от того, что тут слишком шумно — и даже не вина ваших сослуживцев. Всего лишь следствие перепада атмосферного давления и вашей хронической усталости. Обезболивающее вам пить нельзя — оно вступит в конфликт с алкоголем. Напиваться дальше — не выход. Всё очень просто, я просто озвучил ваши сомнения.

Я не буду спрашивать, откуда он знает про головную боль, устало подумал Грегори, глядя на умудрявшегося выглядеть естественно даже сидя на футуристическом изгибе дизайнерского кресла Майкрофта Холмса. Я уже наспрашивался у его младшего брата. И, Боже упаси, я не хочу знать, давно ли он наблюдает за моим поведением…

— Успокойтесь, я здесь не по долгу службы, — медленно расплылся в том, что у него считалось светской улыбкой, Холмс. — Помещение не прослушивается, видеозапись ведётся только сотрудниками клуба, и конкретно ваши танцы их вряд ли заинтересуют.

Лестрейд подавился выпивкой, мучительно чувствуя, что бледнеет лицом и краснеет ушами. Его знакомство с братьями Холмс было не столь долгим, но очень ярким, и он уже почти привык к тому, что ему помогает с расследованиями скучающий гений с замашками бесстрастного андроида. Было делом практики привыкнуть к тому, что ему время от времени поступали анонимные запросы по поводу благополучия младшего брата от другого бесстрастного андроида, постарше. И, в принципе, он догадывался, что, если Майкрофт Холмс решил что-то контролировать, он соберёт досье даже на пробегавшего мимо таракана. Но одно дело — знать, что твоя жизнь периодически фиксируется канцелярским языком в отчётах, а совсем другое — слышать из первых уст, что человек, которому на стол ложатся эти отчёты, только что видел, как ты отплясывал под старый синтпоп…

— Инспектор, — моргнув, мягко проговорил Холмс, откидываясь на тот изгиб кресла, который можно было бы счесть спинкой, — расслабьтесь. У вас есть на это полное право — и, я бы сказал, вам это даже положено. Как я уже сказал, я пришёл сюда не ради работы, можете ради разнообразия поверить на слово.

Проклятый Холмс однозначно читал мысли. У Грегори возникло неприятное впечатление того, что вокруг Майкрофта сама реальность начинала искривляться под самым неожиданным углом. Ребята из отдела, заметив, что их шефа занял беседой какой-то строго одетый тип, притихли и разошлись по своим столикам. Чёрт подери, даже музыка, гремевшая с потолка, словно мутировала. Если раньше это были грохочущие ноты заезженных на радио композиций, то тут в грохот начали вплетаться кусочки свинга, саксофон, труба и контрабас, скорее характерные для начала двадцатого века, чем для начала двадцать первого.

— Вы не курите уже четыре месяца, — проговорил Холмс, щурясь на Лестрейда с тем выражением лица, которое было скорее характерно для Шерлока. Андроид с пристальным изучающим взглядом, модель раннего года выпуска… — Успешно. Но ваш организм слишком привык к никотину. Сейчас сосуды в вашем мозгу под влиянием алкоголя расширены, что вызывает болезненное сдавливание нервов — и головную боль.

— Спасибо за анатомические подробности, — желчно отозвался Лестрейд, отставляя недопитый бокал.

Майкрофт на секунду задумчиво нахмурился. А потом плавным движением встал и, скупо бросив:

— Никуда не уходите, — растворился в синеве подсвеченного ультрафиолетом сумрака клуба.

Лестрейд чертыхнулся. Допил виски. Закрыл глаза. Сосчитал до десяти. До двенадцати. Попытался посчитать овец в надежде отключиться — но подлые овцы тут же становились чёрными и буйно кудрявыми. И косились друг на друга такими насмешливыми и такими шерлоковыми взглядами…

В конце концов, думал инспектор, пытаясь мыслить связно под гнётом головной боли, расслабиться бы и правда не помешало. И послать к чёрту пьяный отдел, Шерлока, одинокий и мало кому нужный праздник, Майкрофта с его диктаторской вежливостью инквизитора… Да и, в конце концов, чего он боится? Почему он нервничает? Ну не потому же, в самом деле, что с ним в первый раз за время знакомства заговорили в неофициальной обстановке?

Врать себе не получалось. Головная боль от этого только усиливалась.

— Табак, инспектор, — прозвучал голос Майкрофта Холмса, вырывая Лестрейда из бесплодных попыток снизить интенсивность мозговой деятельности, — был открыт для европейцев в одна тысяча четыреста девяносто втором году от рождества Христова.

Лестрейд открыл глаза, сообразив, что голос идёт не с кресла напротив, а откуда-то сбоку и сверху. Холмс, невозмутимо устроившийся на подлокотнике кресла инспектора и чем-то увлечённо шуршавший, продолжал мысль:

— Есть своеобразный юмор в том, что на этот год был предсказан Конец Света. Эсхатологические представления многих народов той эпохи сходились именно на этой дате.

Лестрейд находил в себе силы только моргать и внимать внезапной лекции. Холмс, прекратив шуршать, встретил ошалевший взгляд инспектора и чуть усмехнулся, поднося к губам…

Сигарету.

_Сигарету._

Настоящую сигарету.

Классический «Ричмонд», коричневая бумага, сладкий фильтр с двумя золотыми полосками, бешеное содержание никотиновых смол, очень, очень белый пепел, кофейный привкус дыма… для инспектора Лестрейда личный Апокалипсис наставал здесь и сейчас.

Холмс достал откуда-то коробок спичек («Спичек, Господи, _спичек_! Зажигалка что, была слишком современной?! Может, у него огниво где-то припрятано?!..»), очень аккуратно прикурил и, затянувшись, договорил, выдыхая дым прямо на инспектора:

— Интересен факт того, что табак завезли в Европу, как чудодейственное лекарственное средство. Успокаивающее, снимающее усталость… и прекращающее головную боль.

— Вы… — начал инспектор.

— Вынуждаю вас к пассивному курению, — невозмутимо признал Майкрофт. — Никотин сужает сосуды. В конечном счёте это просто ещё один стимулятор центральной нервной системы.

— Зачем…

— Я сел на подлокотник? Тут плохо работает вытяжка, значит, чтобы дым доходил до вас, мне нужно сохранять оптимальную позицию. И, раз уж у вас возник вопрос, лично вам я курить не дам; это вызовет неприятный для статистики рецидив.

Лестрейд прикусил губу, чтобы не задать новый вопрос, но Майкрофт, видимо, просчитывал его мысли на пару штук вперёд.

— Я не курю, инспектор, — спокойно проговорил Холмс, выпустив новое облако сизого дыма и в каком-то пугающе естественном жесте скользнув свободной от сигареты рукой со спинки кресла на основание шеи инспектора. Ладонь Холмса была холодной, и Лестрейд инстинктивно поёжился. — И я обычно избегаю тактильного контакта. Но в текущих условиях могу сделать исключение.

«В текущих условиях»?.. Лестрейд невольно передёрнул плечами. Холодные пальцы на его загривке чуть сжались, почти делая больно, слегка смещаясь с хирургической точностью.

— Обычно сдавливание нервных окончаний происходит именно в основании шеи, — обыденным тоном проговорил Майкрофт, снова чуть смещая пальцы, и Лестрейд судорожно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. — Да, где-то здесь… Вам должно уже стать лучше. И на вашем месте я бы сегодня больше не пил, инспектор.

— Вы сюда пришли только для того, чтобы лечить мою больную голову наложением рук? — машинально потирая шею, уточнил Лестрейд, когда Холмс, затушив окурок в его недопитом виски, снова занял место напротив.

— Я не чудотворец, чтобы лечить наложением рук, — скромно отозвался Майкрофт, взирая на инспектора с непоколебимой невозмутимостью.

— Конечно, — желчно буркнул Лестрейд. — Вы просто незначительный представитель правительственной службы, вы это часто повторяете. И на вопрос вы так и не ответили.

Майкрофт Холмс смерил инспектора взглядом, рядом с которым средняя температура жидкого азота показалась бы тропической жарой. У Лестрейда в сознании промелькнула предательская для мужчины его опыта и положения мысль о том, что сидевшего напротив и ни разу не проявившего агрессию типа всё-таки лучше было бояться заблаговременно, а не только тогда, когда он начинал смотреть _вот так_ …

— Я пришёл поздравить вас с днём рождения, — ничего не выражавшим тоном проговорил Майкрофт. И снова выдал свою вымораживавшую всё живое в радиусе километра версию светской улыбки.

— И дарите вы мне вечер разнузданного пассивного курения и модельные запонки?! — не выдержал абсурдности ситуации Лестрейд.

Майкрофт склонил голову набок, и инспектор почувствовал себя амёбой под микроскопом. По идее, мелкая моторика человека не должна была вызывать такого леденящего ощущения неуютности — но это было про людей, а не про Майкрофта Холмса.

— Что один неглупый человек может подарить другому неглупому человеку? — негромко поинтересовался Майкрофт, снова начиная вежливо улыбаться. — Вы не носите рубашки с запонками, инспектор. Мне нечем вас покупать. К тому же, это было бы невежливо с моей стороны, вы так не считаете?

— Вы бы, хотя бы ради праздника, говорили по-человечески, — пробормотал Лестрейд, остро ощущая желание засунуть руки в карманы, положить ногу на ногу или принять какую-нибудь ещё более закрытую позу. Под взглядом Холмса даже упомянутая амёба чувствовала бы себя не только раздетой и разутой, но ещё и вскрытой и разложенной на атомы.

— Я дарю вам немного свободного времени, — проговорил Майкрофт, сжалившись над психикой инспектора и отведя взгляд. — Шерлок уехал из города на несколько дней. Ваши дела с подробными инструкциями на время переданы инспектору Диммоку. Ваш недельный отгул уже подписан. И мой вам совет: не используйте его с умом.

— Прошу прощения?!

— Не занимайтесь делами, Лестрейд, — как-то почти устало и почти по-человечески проговорил Майкрофт. — Отключите телефоны, не смотрите телевизор, забудьте про будильник и вспомните про то, что можно питаться не только фаст-фудом и биологическим оружием из столовой Скотланд-Ярда. Я в вас верю: неделю вы продержитесь.

Инспектор на секунду встретил взгляд Холмса и вдруг понял, что сидевший напротив человек дарит ему то, чего лишён сам. У самого Лестрейда не дошли бы руки оформить себе отпуск и разобраться с передачей дел… да у него бы и не возникла мысль об отпуске. Он слишком привык к «биологическому оружию из столовой Скотланд-Ярда». Он уже забыл, что такое «отдыхать». Но чисто технически он мог бы позволить устроить себе недельную передышку.

А вот «занимавший незначительную должность в Британском правительстве» Холмс-старший, даже если и хотел, не мог.

— Приятно, что вы меня поняли, — ответил Майкрофт на мысли Лестрейда.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Грегори.

Холмс на секунду адресовал ему прежний, изучающий до костного мозга взгляд, и улыбнулся уже не так убийственно вежливо. Лестрейд поймал себя на том, что едва ли не в первый раз за всё время их своеобразного знакомства улыбается в ответ.

— Я так понял, личное дело искать бессмысленно, а сами вы не скажете, — констатировал инспектор.

— Даже не думайте, — подтвердил Майкрофт, поднимаясь с кресла и расправляя пиджак. — И Шерлок не скажет, будьте уверены. Но всё равно спасибо, я оценил. Хорошей и бессмысленной вам недели, инспектор; не подведите.

Бессмысленной, как же, насмешливо подумал Лестрейд, провожая взглядом терявшуюся в сумраке клуба фигуру Холмса-старшего. В конце концов, у Майкрофта было редкое имя, а все копии архивных документов сам дьявол не отследит — так что дату его рождения инспектор узнает, рано или поздно, так или иначе…

Лестрейд попросил счёт, ловя себя на мысли о том, что строить коварные планы, даже если они относились к такой мелочи, как чей-то день рождения, было чрезвычайно приятно.

Шея сладко ныла. Голова не болела уже десять минут подряд. Жизнь была непривычно прекрасна.  
Ради разнообразия, Лестрейд даже знал, кого за это благодарить.


End file.
